Destined
by MckennaMargaret1027
Summary: I'll add the summary in later but basically the Cullen's come back to a very different Bella then they remember around the time eclipse takes place. Bella and Rosalie are mates.
1. Chapter 1

**NOT EDITED**

 **Disclaimer: all rights go to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight or any songs I use in this story.**

"What, no complaint about how fast I'm driving?" Edward asks.

We are currently on our way to his house. Apparently they have something important to discuss. I don't know why I have to be there though.

"I like driving fast actually." I mumble.

"Since when?" He questions.

Since you left me to die in the middle of the forest and I became an adrenaline junkie with separation issues. Then you came back and acted like everything was okay which only makes me more on edge, I thought about saying. Instead I simply shrug my shoulders and gaze out the window, watching the green scenery that I can barely make out in the dark.

Truth is, things haven't really been the same since the Cullen's came back. He hurt me by leaving. The things he said. They all did. I really loved him. Key word being loved. I just don't really feel that way anymore. Plus it doesn't help that I can't seem to get a certain blonde haired beauty out of my head. I've liked her for a while now. It also doesn't help that she hates me. What did I ever do to make her hate me so much? A tear falls down my cheek and I look down.

"Bella?"

"Hm." I tilt my head up.

"Why are you crying?"

I look back out the window, noticing that we're at his house. I sigh before answering.

"It's nothing." I say opening the car door.

He's in front of me the second I am standing up. I step around him.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I told you it was nothing, can you drop it." I say coldly.

His eyes widen slightly at my tone before he gently cups my cheeks. Too gently; he might as well not even be touching me. Trying not to cringe I move his arm and we walk inside.

Everyone is staring at me slightly shocked. Of course Rosalie is sporting her usual glare. Though, for once it's not directed at me, it's directed towards Edward. When she finally looks away from him she looks at me. She smiles slightly when our eyes meet and I get a weird feeling in my chest, like something pulling me towards her. Like she needs to be closer. Feeling anxious I step away from Edward and take a few steps toward her. I'm completely captivated by her, unable to look away.

After what felt like forever we're snapped out of our trance by Edward growling. Why is he growling?

Suddenly I'm backed into a corner with Rosalie crouched protectively in front of me while growing loudly. My eyes dart around the room landing on Alice who has a knowing look on her face.

"Bella, you need to calm her down." Alice says.

"What? Why would I calm her down? If anything I'll make it worse. She hates me remember."

Rosalie growls louder and Jasper bows his head while telling everyone else to do the same. Everyone but Edward does what he says. I don't know how I know what to do but I know if he takes another step forward she will hurt him. But then again do I really care? Not really.

"Bella." Alice says desperately.

I follow my instincts and crouch Down next to Rosalie. Her eyes are pitch black. I raise my hand up and entangle my hand in her hair.

Moving my hand from her hair I gently caress her cheek. Her growling slowly stops and she leans into my hand. She takes an unnecessary deep breath before standing up, pulling me with her. She then wraps her arm around my waist. I look at her curiously but don't move away and she glares at Edward.

"Let's go Bella, I'm taking you home." He says angrily. If this were a cartoon he would have steam shooting out of his ears.

"She's not going anywhere with you." Rosalie says. I tilt my head up at her confused. Why is she so protective all of a sudden and how did I know how to calm her down? What was going on? Why am I so calm around her?

"I'll take her home." Alice suggests.

Rosalie nods and I continue to look at her. I hesitantly step away from the comfort of her and walk over to Alice. We walk outside and I get in the car. I buckle my seatbelt and stare out the window as Alice speeds down the mile long driveway.

"Alice?"

"Hm?"

"Is it true that you can't be away from your mate?" I ask her.

"Yes. If I'm away from Jasper for more than a few hours or days I start to feel a pull and ache in my chest. Sometimes it becomes unbearable and can get quite painful and overwhelming. Same for Carlisle and Esme."

"What about Rosalie and Emmett?" A strange feeling bubbles up inside me and she laughs.

"They aren't together, Bella. They were a few decades ago but I had a vision that Rose would meet her mate in Forks and Emmett will in a few days." She smiles.

I stay silent for the rest of the ride. If Rosalie and Emmett weren't mates, then who was her mate?

Before I get out of the car I hesitantly ask another question.

"I'm not Edwards mate, am I?"

She shakes her head sadly and I get out of the car.

Walking into the kitchen I set my stuff down and walk out the back door. Charlie had built me a small soundproof shed type of thing when I moved in with him. It's slightly bigger than a shed and has a keypad lock above the handle. It's where I hide out to be alone most of the time. It's also where the band practices. Nobody besides dad and the band has ever heard me sing.

I type in the code and pull the door open. I sit down at the piano and flip through my songbook. Finally choosing a song, I begin to play.

Halfway into it the red light on the wall blinks, indicating that someone is ringing the doorbell. I get up and open the door to see Rosalie.

"Rosalie? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." She states.

"About what?" I ask nervously.

"About what happened. Can I come in?" She says slightly smiling.

"Um...what? Why can't we just talk out here?"

"In case Charlie wakes up."

I nod and step aside. She walks in and furrows her eyebrows.

"You play?" She asks.

I nod and sit back down at the piano. I press the keys to a random sad melody. She sits beside me and plays a higher, more happier version of what I played. I join in with her.

She suddenly stops playing and I lift my head up. She's looking at my still open songbook. I quickly shut it.

"Can you sing it for me?" She asks softly.

 **(Breathe me by sia)**

I begin playing and close my eyes, getting completely lost in the song.

When I sing the lyrics hold me, wrap me up, Rosalie wraps her arms around my waist. I finish the song and take a few deep breaths. She removes her arms from my waist and grabs my hand. My hand tingles and we both quietly gasp. Her temperature doesn't make me uncomfortably cold like his does. Hers is comforting. I turn my hand over and she slowly laces her fingers through mine.

Realization suddenly hits me like a brick to the face. The pull in my chest. The sudden need to be as close as possible to her. The way she reacted when Edward growled.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I...am I your mate?"

"Yes." She whispers.

My breath gets caught in my throat and I forget how to breathe.

I was never his mate. He lied. Does he know? Of course he does, he's a mind reader for crying out loud. How could he? Couldn't you die from the rejection of your mate? Tears roll down my cheeks.

"Did he know?" I ask already knowing the answer but needing to hear it from her.

"Bell-"

"Does he know?" I ask slowly.

"Yes."

He knew. All this time, he knew. Did he ever love me? Of course not, I was just his toy. I thought bitterly. I close my eyes.

"Bella? Are- are you okay?" She asks after a few minutes of silence.

I nod and open my eyes.

"How can I be your mate? I don't understand, you hate me." I ask.

"I could never hate you, Bella. I knew you were my mate your first day of school. Our eyes locked when we were all walking in. I never thought about it unless I was out hunting. He eventually found out after we left. Alice started to see your future more clearly after we came back. It was with me, not him. She didn't think about, blocking him out. I guess he always knew but he ignored it because I acted like I hated you. He claimed you belonged to him, like you were some prize. It worked until you came over tonight. Our eyes locked again and I became distracted. He heard my thoughts and growled. That's when my mating instincts took over and if you hadn't calmed me down I would have ripped him apart."

Wow. He willingly caused her so much pain. Holding my hand and telling me he loved me in front her her. It was never real. Some part of me knew that after they came back but I always ignored it. More tears fall when I realize Alice had also known.

"Bella?"

I lift my head and look at her. She cups my face and wipe away the tears with her thumbs. My breath hitches when she slowly leans closer. She stops when there's only an inch or so between us, giving me a change to pull away. Our eyes connect and I see the emotion swirling in her eyes. I close the small gap between us and press my lips to hers. I close my eyes and melt into her. She wraps her arms around me and pulls me against her. I cup her jaw and her tongue slips into my mouth. I moan quietly.

I pull back panting slightly. I look in her eyes and the gold in them is almost nonexistent.

"You need to hunt." I state breathily.

She nods and kisses my forehead. She stands up and I grab her hand before she reaches the door.

"Come back after?" I ask quietly.

"Of course. I'll see in a couple of hours if you're still awake." She says smiling.

She lightly squeezes my hand before leaving. I smile to myself before walking outside. I make sure the door locks and walk back into the house.

I get out my homework, seeing as it's Wednesday.

About two hours later I finally finished everything and it's around eleven. I put everything away and put on sweats and a hoodie. I put on my black slipper boots and open my window. I climb out halfway before leaping into the tree. I climb up a little more before climbing onto the roof. I lay down and stare at the dark cloudy sky. I feel a cold gist of wind and I turn my body, cuddling into Rosalie. She wraps her arms around me.

"What happens now?" I ask, lifting my head from her neck.

"What do you want to happen?" I stay silent for a few minutes.

"I...I want to be with you." I say quietly.

"You need to end things with him first. It's only fair."

"I will, as soon as I see him." I promise.

"That will be a lot sooner than you think." She continues, seeing my confused expression. "He'll be here in about five minutes. Alice probably saw your decision which means he also saw it." She rolls her eyes.

"What about school?"

"That's simple." She smirks with a gleam in her eye. "You're mine." She grins.

A small smile form on my lips and I blush. Before I can answer however, Rosalie puts her arm behind my back and her other one under my legs. She effortlessly lifts me up and jumps down from the roof. Edward walks out from the tree line.

"Bella, please think about this. You belong with me. Your not thinking clearly." He pleads.

"No. I don't want to be with you. You really hurt me. You left me to die." My eyes water and Rosalie growls. "You not only hurt me, but you hurt Rose too. We're over."

He leaves, well, more like disappears. I turn to Rose.

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

She nods and picks me up before leaping through my window. I kick off my boots and climb into my unmade bed. Rose gets in next to me after doing the same thing and wraps her arms around me when I cuddle into her.

School tomorrow should be interesting. I bury my face in the crook of her neck and a rumbling noise comes from her chest. She's purring. I close my eyes and let sleep overcome me.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own the songs and quote used in the chapter or twilight**

 **Songs and quote used in this chapter**

 **Broken home - 5 seconds of summer**

 **Wear me out - skylar grey**

 **Dance without you - skylar grey**

 **Outsiders - against the current**

 **A moment like this - kelly clarkson's version**

 **Suddenly this is all too hard. I am tired of putting up walls. I want someone with the strength -and the honesty- to break them down. Jodi Picoult**

 **NOT EDITED**

Someone gently shakes me awake. I groan and nuzzle into what I thought was my pillow.

"Bella, you only have ten minutes to get ready for school."

My eyes shoot open and I see Rosalie slouched against my head board in fresh clothes. I sit up after realizing I was using her stomach as a pillow.

"Charlie left already." She says. I nod and she walks out so I can change. I throw on black ripped jeans and a burgundy v neck with black vans. I put on lots of bracelets making sure to cover James' bite along with my own scars. I pull open my bedroom door and grab Rose's hand before rushing down the stairs. I trip on the last step but her arms are around me before I can hit the floor. I smile gratefully and kiss her cheek. I grab my bag and we rush out the door. She opens the door for me and blurs over to her seat.

Rose pulls the car door open again and everyone's head turns towards us. She holds her hand out to me when the door opens. I grasp her hand and pull my bag over my shoulder before shutting the door.

She walks me to my locker and classroom. I walk in and sit next to Jessica in the back. As soon as I sit down she blurts out tons of questions.

"Woah Jess, slow down. I came with Rosalie because Edward and I broke up." I say calmly.

"Are you guys a thing now or something? Why were you holding hands?" She asks.

"Yes we are." I state. She has a weird look on her face and I glare. "Is that a problem?" I ask with a hard voice. Her eyes widen and she quickly shakes her head after gulping.

"No, n-not at a-all." She stutters.

I smile at her fakely and look back at the teacher.

Four boring classes later I walk out of biology and to my locker where Rosalie is standing.

"Hi." She greets me smiling.

"Hi." I smile at her before putting my books into my locker.

She wraps her arm over my shoulders and we walk to the canteen.

I grab an apple and a can of soda. We walk over to their table and she pulls my chair as close as possible to hers. She once again drapes her arm over my shoulders.

"Bella, we are going shopping today." Alice informs me.

"But why?" I whine, dragging out the y.

"For our senior formal and for the party we're having after graduation of course!" She grins.

Before I can reply someone yells "Ouch!" We turn our heads to where it came from, Jessica's table. She's clutching her finger in her hand. I'm assuming she cut her finger seeing as there's scissors and paper in front of her. The Cullen's freeze and I can just make out the blood dripping on the table. Rose places her hand over my heart and buries her face in my hair. I wrap my arm around her back confused.

"Isn't my scent just making it worse?" I ask.

"The opposite actually, just don't pull back." Jasper says.

I wrap my other arm around her and she breaths in deeply. She eventually pulls away and pulls me onto her lap.

Ignoring everyone's stares I grab her hand and weave our fingers together. With my other hand I trace random patterns on the back of her hand.

"You can't be serious?" Edward asks loudly.

"Stay out of my head!" Rose sneers at him.

Alice gasps loudly, anger flashing in her wide eyes.

"You wouldn't." She growls.

"Watch me." He replies.

He steps over to me and forcibly pulls me to my feet. That's going to bruise later. Still keeping my arms in his vice like grip with his ice cold hands, he puts his mouth on mine. He moves his lips on mine trying to get me to kiss him back but I don't move. He's pulled off me and I stay glued to where I'm standing. Rosalie steps in front of me and gently strokes my cheek.

"Can you take me home?" I ask her weakly.

She nods and wraps an arm around my waist. I lean into her as we walk. So many thoughts are running through my head my that it's making me dizzy. Why did he have to do that?

"Bella! Are you okay?" Jessica asks while jogging over to us. Rose tenses and I glance at her bandaged finger.

"Yea, I'm fine Jess. I'll call you sometime soon okay?" I lie, forcing a smile. Thank god Lauren is still on vacation.

"Okay." She says before walking away.

I sigh and lean more into Rose. Guess she's over me getting mad at her in history. We reach my locker and I grab everything I need, shoving it into my bag. I see my band down the hall and wave at them.

We get in the car and I put on my seatbelt. I pull a pen and my journal out of my bag and start jotting down lyrics while humming. I quickly write down more lines.

I finish the song and finally lift my head up. We're I front of my house and Rose is looking at me.

"How long have we been here?" I ask.

"About twenty minutes." She chuckles.

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. Let's go make you something to eat." She suggests while getting out of the car. She opens my door.

"I'm not hungry." She goes to speak but before she can protest, I continue. "I want you to meet some people."

"Okay." She smiles.

I get out of the car and shut the door. All thoughts of Edward are erased from my mind when I turn around while looking at her. She's wearing a skirt with tights and a maroon cropped sweater.

"Done checking me out yet?" She raises her eyebrow.

"Not quite."

I step forward and place my hands on her waist. Thankfully, she wasn't wearing heels. She wraps her arms loosely around my neck and I bury my face in her shoulder, breathing in her addictive scent.

I pull my head back and press my lips to hers gently. Our lips move slowly together before I have to pull back for air. She pecks my lips and I grab her hand.

Walking into the house I set my stuff down. I grab my phone and open up the bands group chat.

 **Bella** \- practice in ten?

 **Mouse** \- I'll be there!

 **Spirit** \- yes! I'm in!

 **Pancakes** \- I'm in 2!

"They'll be here in ten minutes." I grin.

"Who exactly are they?" Rose asks.

"My band! After you guys left I met Bree. We instantly clicked. We started the band when we met Raina and Leelah." I bite my lift before continuing. "There's one thing you should know about Bree."

"What is it?" She asks puzzled.

"Bree is an animal drinking vampire." I mumble.

"Do you trust her?" She asks.

"Yes."

"Then I do too."

"What? Really?" I ask her shocked.

"Of course. You're my mate, I trust you."

"Thank you." I smile.

"For what? I didn't do anything." She asks looking confused.

"For trusting me." Edward or Alice would have forbid me from seeing her or something like that.

She leans forward and kisses my forehead. I pick up my phone and open up aa, leaning against the counter. Rosalie wraps her arm around my waist and I lean into her. After failing the level six times I give up and set my phone down on the counter. While I do that I see a note from Charlie. I must not have seen it earlier considering I practically ran out of the door.

 _Bella_

 _I won't be home for a few days; there has been a lot of killings and strange disappearances in Seattle. The need more men down there and since it's a three hour drive I will just stay in a hotel for a few days. There's money in the envelope taped to the fridge._

 _Charlie_

"My dad will be in Seattle for a few days." I state.

She smiles and I forget how to breathe. A swarm of butterflies take flight in my stomach. I love her smile. I love everything about her. I think I might love her. Scratch that, I know I do. I always liked her but I was to blinded by Edward that I couldn't see what was right in front of me the entire time. Her. He always told me the reason she was never around when I was over was because she hated me, but I see it now. I see the love for me in her eyes when she looks at me. I imagine mine must look the same. I love her. I love Rosalie Hale.

"What are you thinking about?" Rose asks, bringing me from my thoughts about her. I quickly think of something.

"How I scared Jessica in history." I chuckle hoping she doesn't know I'm lying.

She laughs and I swear my legs get weak.

"How did you do that?" She asks.

"She was asking tons of questions about us and Edward." She growls quietly and I rub soothing circles on the back of her hand with my thumb. "She had a weird look on her face when I said that we were dating so I glared at her. I asked her is she had a problem with it. She shook her head really fast before saying, well more like stuttered, not at all. I fake smiled at her and turned back to the teacher." I shrug my shoulders.

She laughs again and I look at her. She stops laughing and looks at me. I smile slightly. I wrap my arms around her shoulders, hugging her tightly. She wraps her arms around my waist and my eyes blur with tears. Suddenly it's all too hard. I am tired of putting up walls. I want someone with the strength and honesty to break them down, that someone is her. Tears fall and for what felt like the first time in months, I let my happy facade down. She broke my walls down without even knowing it. It's amazing how that one person who you first thought knew nothing and meant nothing, turns out to be everything and knows everything with just one look. The person who can understand and know exactly how your feeling without you having to say anything.

Scening my sudden sadness, Rose places light kisses up my neck. She kisses all over my cheeks. She pulls back and looks me in the eyes. The corner of my lips tug upward and she smiles softly.

She kisses the tip of my nose and wipes the tear tracks off my cheeks. I caress her cheek and lean my forehead on hears. I pull back when I hear car doors slamming. Bree is the first one that rushes into the house.

"Are you okay? I swear I will kill him for kissing you!" She gently looks at the bruises forming on my forearms.

"I'm okay." That wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. I will be okay. As long as I have the band and Rose.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Positive." She gives me a look as if saying 'I know your lying, we'll talk about this later.' A look of what I think is realization comes across her face.

"Aw! Does that mean I can't rip his arms off?" She asks innocently, instantly reminding me of Emmett. They would be perfect for each other. Wait a second...didn't Alice say that he would meet his mate in the next few days? Could they be mates?

"Sadly, yes." I say sighing just before the others walk in.

Raina is the first one through the door. She skips over to me, and hugs me. Wrapping my arms around her, I kiss the side of her head. Her and Lee are like my little sisters. Rosalie looks at me questioningly and I smile at her softly. Leelah walks in with a bag and her guitar case in her hands. I quickly take the bag from her and set it on the counter, noticing that there's drinks in it. I give her a hug and kiss the side of her head and see Bree doing the same to Raina. Leelah skips over to her and she does the same thing. I go and stand back by Rose who wraps her arm around me.

"Guys, this is Rosalie. Rose, this is my band. Lee aka Leelah, Ray aka Raina, and Bree but we call her pancakes." I grin.

They all say hi.

"Okay, let's go out back." I suggest.

Everyone agrees and we walk out back. I type in the code and we walk in. Ray sets her case down and I pull out my phone to text Rose even though she's right beside me.

 **I think Bree is Emmetts mate**

 _Really?_

I nod and she grins. I smile and grab a can of tea from the bag. I open it and take a drink. I set it back down before walking over to the others to help set up.

"What song first, Lee?" Bree asks.

"How about Broken home?" Lee looks at me for approval knowing this song gets me kinda emotional. I wrote the song a few years back. I nod and sit at the piano. Ray walks over pushes the button on a speaker for the background violin like sounds.

I close my eyes after finishing the song and take a shaky deep breath. I walk over to the chair I set my drink on and take another drink. I set it down and sit back down at the piano.

"Let's do wear me out." Bree says. I smirk slightly and start playing.

After finishing the song I click through the tracks on the speaker trying to find the right one. I press play and stand in front of the microphone pole thing.

After the song I smile and look at Ray.

"Outsiders?" We all nod and start the song.

After the song Leelahs phone rings. She talks for a minute before hanging up and sighing.

"We have to go. They found out we ditched and are pissed." She says talking about their foster parents. Her and Raina are sisters. Lee is sixteen and Ray is fifteen. She skipped a grade last year. When Bree and I met them a month ago we all became very close very quickly. Like siblings. Bree and I took them in, in a way.

"I better get going to, Isa." Bree says. After they left I hated being called Bella.

I hug them goodbye and walk back over to Rosalie. She stands up and grabs my hand.

"Do I really have to go shopping?"I ask, dreading going shopping and spending time with Alice.

"Yes, I know you hate shopping but you don't have any dresses." I have to wear a dress too?! Not the time Bella, you can complain about the damn dress later.

"It's not just that." I say quietly while looking down.

"It's just, you guys say that you're a family; she knew that we were mates. She knows how much it hurts to see your mate with someone else. Everyone else has to know too. I saw the looks on their faces when we were in the the same room for more than a few minutes. Family doesn't do that to one another. You don't cause some you claim to love and care about that much pain." My voice cracks at the end.

"I never thought about it that way." She says quietly. "I'm okay now though." She smiles sadly. I look in her eyes before answering.

"Are you really okay?"

"I am now that I have you." She grins.

"That was really cheesy." I mumble before kissing her languidly.

"Okay. Let's go shop now then. The sooner we leave the sooner we get back." I say under my breath when we pull away.

She chuckles and we walk back to the house. I go upstairs and grab a small over the shoulder bag. I put money, my phone and gum inside and walk back down the stairs. I grab a hair tie off the counter and put it on my wrist. We get in her car and drive to her house.

Alice gets in the backseat and Rose speeds off.

"Bella, what kind of dress are you getting?" She asks.

"I don't know yet." I reply in a flat, dead voice. My face void of any emotion.

Finally arriving at the mall, I get out of the car. Rosalie walks next to me and grabs my hand. Alice on the other side of her.

Walking into the third dress shop Alice immediately looks through all of the racks. I walk over to a rack with black dresses and Rose looks at blue ones. I pick a dress that I actually like and put it over my arm. Alice walks into a dressing room with at least six dresses in her arms. I walk over to Rose.

"I found a dress, I'm going to try it on." I kiss her cheek and walk into one of rooms.

Stripping out of my clothes I put the dress on and look in the mirror. It's a short and tight black spaghetti strap dress. I quickly change back into my clothes and walk out. Rosalie and Alice walk over to me. How the heck did she try those on so fast? Alice walks over to the shoes, grabbing a pair of heels and we check out.

We go to a few more shops before leaving.

"Can we stop at Sally's on the way back?" I ask.

"Sure, what do you need?" Rose asks.

"Something for my hair."

Arriving, I tell them to wait in the car.

Quickly finding the dye isle, I grab the dye and check out. I get in the car and pull out my phone. I have a text from Bree.

 **Are you sure I can't rip his arms** **off?**

I laugh and Rose looks at me curiously. I type a reply.

"It was Bree. She was asking if I'm sure she can't rip his arms off." I explain. She chuckles and grabs my hand. Our entwined hands rest on my lap and I smile at her.

"Who's Bree?" Alice asks.

"One of my best friends."

"Who's arms does she want to rip off?" She asks confused.

"Edwards." Rosalie answers.

"How does she plan on doing that if she's human?" She asks.

"Who said she was human?" Rose asks smirking.

"She's a vampire." I smile.

Her eyes widen and we pull up outside their house. That was fast but with their driving I'm not surprised.

"You should stop hanging out with her, Bella, it isn't safe." She says sternly.

"It isn't safe?" I raise my voice. "Alice, I'm around you guys everyday! If she isn't safe then neither are you. She was there! She was there to help me put myself back together after you guys left. Tell me something, Alice, were you here? You had to have seen what I was doing. What I did." I hadn't meant to bring that up. Only Charlie and the band know about my attempts. I get out of the car slamming the door and walk toward the tree line. They both follow me.

"You wanted us to leave! I don't understand how you were so upset, you told him to leave!" Alice yells back.

"He told you that?" I ask in disbelief. She nods.

"That's not what happened." My eyes sting with tears.

"Then what really happened?" She asks more calmly. I swallow the lump in my throat and blink back the tears.

"I can't talk about this right now." I say quietly. Alice leave and I lean against a tree, closing my eyes.

~~~~flashback~~~~~

"We're leaving Bella." He states.

"O-okay, I just thought I would have more time with Charlie."

"You don't understand, Bella." He cackles. "We re leaving. My family and I. You aren't coming with us." He shakes his head while laughing to himself.

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this? You said you loved me? You can't just say that to me and then leave."

"Well I don't. You were fun to mess with though. You were nothing more than a pet. Your just a weak pathetic human." He turns around and begins to walk away.

Stepping forward, I grab his arm. He harshly pulls it away and pushes me away, sending me tumbling to the ground a few feet away. He disappears into the forest and it starts to drizzle. I turn on my side and bring my knees up to my chest. It starts to downpour and tears continue to dream down my cheeks.

Suddenly I feel the worst pain imaginable in my chest my sobs turned into pain filled screams as the pain only gets worse by the second. Somehow I knew it wasn't from him leaving. It was something else entirely.

"Bella!" A faint voice shouted over my screams. My screams stopped but the sobs just kept wracking through me.

"Bella, my name is Sam, I'm going to take you back home." He picks me up and starts jogging.

I'm pulled back into reality when arms are thrown around my shoulders and I'm pulled into someone. I breathe in Rosalie's scent and wrap my arms around her waist.

She pulls back slightly so she's looking at me but keeps her arms in place.

"Bella?" She looks at me in question.

"Hm?"

"How did you just do that?" She looks at me in astonishment. I go to ask her what she's talking about but she places her hand over my mouth. She swings me onto her back and starts running. I'm going to assume this is a conversation she doesn't want the others to hear.

When she stops running she sets me down and I look around in amazement. We were in clearing with a waterfall. Remembering why we're here in the first place, I snap out of it.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything."

"Whatever you did, it was amazing. I don't know how you did that while your still human."

"What did I do exactly?" I bite my lip.

"It was like I was there with you. I can't explain it. It was like watching a movie."

"I did that?! How?!" My eyes widen in realization. I have a gift, not only that but while I'm still human.

"I think I have an idea but that's not all. I felt it too. I felt what you were feeling."

"What's your idea?" I ask her.

"Edward can't read your mind. I was thinking maybe you're a shield but then how did you do that? I think that you might have more than one gift. Since we're mates, and you trust me, you let it down somehow. So when you were remembering that, you subconsciously allowed me to see it as well." She explains.

"How do I do it again?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

"Try to open your self up to it." She suggests.

I close my eyes and try to do it again but nothing happens. Rose grabs my hand, her thumb rubbing circles on the back of my hand. I breathe in and think of how I felt when she smiled earlier, before my friends got there. When we kissed the day before at the piano. I start thinking about the actual moment and picture of in my mind.

Rosalie gasps from beside me and my eyes shoot open making me loose my concentration. Her eyes are wide.

"That was amazing." She says smiling.

"I don't understand how I'm able to do this while I'm still human though. Do you think we should talk to Carlilse?"

"We could. Do you want to?" I nod and she swings me onto her back again.

We walk into the living room and everyone looks at us.

"Can we speak to you please?" Rosalie asks while looking at Carlilse. "Esme too." I add.

They nod and we walk into his study.

"What is it?" Esme asks.

"It's kind of hard to explain." Rose says.

"It will be easier to just show you." I say.

I grab their hands, making sure that only they can see it.

"Close your eyes." I close my eyes after they do and think about when I met them. I then think about the baseball game before the other vampires showed up. I hear them gasp and I open my eyes. I let go of their hands and focus on blocking my mind. I smile nervously and Rosalie grabs my hand.

"How did you just do that?" Esme asks. I shrug my shoulders and Rosalie explains her theory.

Carlilse nods thoughtfully.

"I think you may be right." He says.

"Okay, well I'm going to take her home." Rose says.

I smile at them slightly, still not okay with them lying to me for over a year but willing to be civil. We walk out of the room and down the stairs.

"What did you do that had them so shocked?" Edwards asks as we walk through the living room.

"Nothing." I grin.

They look confused and Rose leads me to the door. We get in the car and I grab her hand of her lap, weaving my fingers through hers.

Walking into the bathroom after grabbing bowls, I crouch down digging through all the junk under the bathroom sink, trying to find the applicator brush things. I dyed my hair a lot in Arizona. I was almost positive that I brought one to Forks with m- ah ha. found them. I grab my conditioner from the shower and squeeze it into the bowls. I add the dye until I'm satisfied with the colors. I section off my hair and start adding the dye.

After tying a plastic bag around my head, I pull the plastic gloves off my hands and take the paper towel, wiping the dye off of my forehead. I walk into my bedroom and grab black nail polish. I plug in my phone to my speaker and press shuffle before painting my nails.

After my nails are dry I walk over to my closet and start picking out my outfit for school. I've changed a lot over the last four months. Well, last month and a half. The first month after they left was hell for me. The kids at school starting to mess with me because they weren't there. I constantly had an ache in my chest and got beat up and shoved all the time. I spent the second and third month in a mental health treatment center. My dad had packed me up and sent me there after my second attempt.

Shaking my head, I continue picking out an outfit. Black ripped skinny jeans, a loose white crop top that says 'pow' on it and of course my usual converse.

I set the shoes and clothes on my desk chair and walk to my dresser. I grab random bracelets and set them in a pile on my desk.

I work on some homework until the rest of the hour is up.

I grab a tight black long sleeve shirt with shorts and undergarments. I grab two towels, one of them black for my hair. I start the shower and strip out of my clothes. I wash my body and step away from the water. I take the bag off my hair and turn the water to cold so I can rinse the dye out.

I wrap the black towel around my hair and dry off with the other. I get dressed and blow dry my now multi colored hair.

I climb into my bed and close my eyes. Before I can fall asleep I feel cold arms wrap around my waist. Knowing its Rose, I sink into her, falling asleep.

Rose brushes hair out of my face before caressing my cheek. I lean into her hand, opening my eyes to meet her butterscotch ones.

"Your hair." She says quietly.

"I needed a change. I used to dye it a lot in Arizona." I sit up and tug on the end of my sleeves. I stand up to change and she leaves the room.

After changing I walk into the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth and do my makeup. I put on my shoes and walk to the kitchen. I grab a granola bar that I probably won't eat and we get in the car.

Walking to my locker before lunch I see Lauren shutting hers. She smirks and I glance at Rose who's standing beside me. Oh no. Since they left she made sure to make school my own personal hell.

"Shit." I whisper. "What happened?" Rose asks. Damn vampire hearing. "Nothing." I say quickly, grabbing her arms to pull her the other way.

"I'll meet you for lunch." I say pushing her. "Wha-" she starts to say. "Hurry! I'll meet you there, just please go." She sighs before jogging down the hallway and turning a corner.

Lauren walks up to me, grinning.

"Hey, freak, I heard you got out of the nuthouse. I didn't believe it of course, but now that I'm back I see that Jessica was right. Did you enjoy your stay?" She asks. Of course it was Jessica. Remind me again why I'm friends with her.

I shut my locker and try to walk away but not before one of her jock friends roughly shove me into the lockers. I feel a trail of blood trail down from my forehead. They laugh and walk away. I bet up off the floor and walk to the nurses office.

She wipes the blood off my face and hands me an ice pack with a towel. I walk to the canteen and sit a table away from everyone. I look down at the table and hide behind my hair. Someone gently lifts my head up, making me look at them. Rosalie tucks hair behind my ear.

"What happened?" She demands.

"Nothing, I just tripped. You know how clumsy I am." I lie forcing a chuckle.

She leans in by my ear.

"I know you're lying, we'll talk about what she said later." She whispers.

I start to panic and look around the room for Bree. My heart is pounding in my chest and I can't breathe. My hands are shaking and I grab at my chest. The room starts spinning and black spots cloud my vision.

"Isa!" I hear someone yell.

Hands grab my shoulders and I blink the spots away. Bree is standing in front of me. She crouches in front of me.

"Breathe." She says.

I closet eyes and try to take deep breaths but it doesn't work. I open my eyes and vaguely see Bree digging through her bag, through the returning black spots. I feel a pinch in my arm.

My breathing slows and my hands stop shaking. I look around around us and almost everyone is staring.

"What did you give her?" Rose demands.

"A small sedative. Just enough to calm her down a bit." Bree looks into my eyes. "Have you been taking your meds?" She asks. Fuck. I knew I was forgetting something. I shake my head while looking guilty.

"Isabella, maybe we should talk to Charlie and call again." She sighs and my eyes widen.

"No! I don't need them anymore! Please don't tell Charlie. I'm happier, I promise! Please don't tell him I'm not taking them." I plead.

"Okay. But if I don't think your happier by Monday I'm telling him."

I nod and turn so that I can lean into Rose.

"Do you want to sign out?" She asks.

I nod and we stand up. I hug Bree before we walk to the office. We convinced Ms. Cope that I wasn't feeling well and we left the school.

We walk into her bedroom and get comfortable on her bed. I rest my head on her shoulder while she flips through the channels.

"Wait! Go back." I say when she passes Supernatural.

I grab my dress and leather jacket out of my closest and strip out of my clothes. After changing I lace up my converse and walk into the bathroom. I do a black smokey eye and out on some chapstick. I take my hair out of the messy bun it was in just as the doorbell rings. I run my fingers through my hair and jog down the stairs. Thankfully, without tripping. I pull open the front door to come face to face with a goddess. Rosalie smirks upon seeing my reaction.

"You look amazing." I breathe out. She smiles brightly.

"Thank you, so do you." She steps forward, tucking hair behind my ear before kissing my forehead. I grab her hand and we get in the car. 

We walk outside after dancing with everyone for a while. We sit on a bench and I lean into her, resting my head on her shoulder. She wraps her arms around me and I close my eyes, trying to block out the loud music.

A slower song comes on and I recognize it as A Moment Like This. Kelly Clarksons cover. Rose stands up and holds out her hand. My cheeks heat up and I reluctantly grab her hand.

"You know I can't dance." I mumble.

"I'll show you." She puts her hands on my lower back. I wrap my arms around her neck and she starts to sway to the music.

I step closer to her and bury my face in her shoulder. She wraps her arms around my waist.

We stayed in the same position for the rest of the night, not caring that we were slow dancing to pop songs. Tonight was perfect. When I got home I changed into sweats and a tank top before climbing into bed. I fall asleep only to be woken up at two am. by my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I ask. My voice laced think with sleep.

"Is this Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"I work with your father. I need you to come down to the station immediately."

I hang up and quick get out of bed, throwing on the shoes closest to me before grabbing my keys.

They took me to a room and told me to sit down.

"Bella, your father was killed."

He says something else but I don't hear him. Tears stream down my face and the officer grabs a piece of paper.

"This was left next to his body. Do you have any idea who could have written it?"

I look at the paper in front of me. It's addressed to me, written in bright red ink. There were only two words.

 _You're next_


	3. Chapter 3

**So Bella has a gift or soon to be "gifts". I decided that should be her gift along with her shield since Renesmee won't be in this.**

 **Sorry for any spelling mistakes**

My breath gets caught in my throat.

"No." I lie. "May I leave now?" He nods. I silently walk out of the station and go home.

By early Monday morning I convinced myself to shower and go to school. I get changed into black jeans and I tank top with a botdf jacket. I slip a pearl ring on my finger. Charlie got it for me a few yeas ago. I swallow the lump in my throat and blink back the tears. I grab my keys and walk outside.

Getting out of my truck I instantly spot the Cullen's across the lot. I haven't seen them since the formal; they went on a weekend hunting trip. I walk over to them and Rose immediately wraps her arms around me. I wrap my arms around her shoulders, burying my face in her neck and breathe in her scent.

She pulls away and studies my face. My eyes are red from crying so much and I haven't slept all weekend.

"What happened?" She asks. I move my hand to her neck show her everything that happened at the station.

"She's not touching you." She growls. I move my hand to her cheek and her face softens.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." She says softly.

"What are you sorry for and who's not touching her?" Alice asks confused.

"Maybe we should go back to the house. Bella and I have some explaining to do." Rose suggests. Everyone nods and gets on the Volvo, leaving us standing in the parking lot.

"I need to get a few books from my locker, then we can leave." She nods. "But, first I want to show you something. That day wasn't all bad." I grab her hand with the one that isn't on her cheek. She closes her eyes and I begin to show her when she woke me up. Then when we danced.

Smiling, she opens her eyes. Our eyes lock and I rest my forehead on hers, keeping my hand on her face. She leans into my hand and closes her eyes.

I press my lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

Pulling away, we link hands and walk into the crowded halls. Rose goes to her locker that's further down the hall while I open mine and shove my books into my bag.

"Arizona!" I mentally groan as Mike jogs over to me. Is he ever going to stop using that nickname?

"Hey, Mike." I fake smile.

"What's up with your new hair and dark clothes?"

"What about it?" I raise my eyebrows.

"I don't like it, and what's up with you and Hale?"

"Well I don't like how nosy you are." I retort. "And what is going on in my love life, quite frankly, is none of your business." I state while slightly shrugging my shoulders.

"Well I don't like it." He shakes his head.

"You don't have to, Mike." I sigh.

"Well, I don't." Yea, you said that, asshat. "You should date me instead." He offers.

I slam my locker closed and walk away with him calling after me. I walk the short distance to Rosalie, who is smirking. I push her against the lockers and kiss her passionately.

When we pull away her hands are in my hair and mine are on her waist. I lick my lips and she rests her forehead on mine. She smiles, despite her almost black eyes and I catch my breath. I take her hand in mine and walk to the office.

"Ms. Cope, may I take Bella home?" Rosalie asks.

"Of course, Bella I'm so sorry about your father."

My body tenses and Rose gently squeezes my hand. I nod and we leave.

We all sit down in the living room. What exactly are we explaining? Are we telling them what Edward told me when they left? I wonder if I can talk to Rose through my 'gift'. I place my hand on her arm and think of what I want to ask her.

 _Can you hear me?_

 _Bella?_

I squeeze her arm.

 _Am I showing them what happened when he left?_

 _I think you should, but only if your comfortable._ She replies.

 _Won't they be mad?_

 _Probably_.

I bite my lip and tilt my head down.

 _I don't think I should. Not yet anyway._

 _It's okay, when ever your ready_. She says softly.

I look up and she smiles slightly.

"Okay." I sigh. "I was having a fight with Alice and I started to get emotional. She left and I remembered...something. When I snapped out of it, we figured something out." I take a deep breath. "I have a gift." Everyone is silent.

"What is it?" Emmett asks.

I grab his hand, keeping my other one on Rose's arm. I show him when I officially met the family and he told one of his jokes.

I release his hand and he grins.

"That was fucking awesome!" He booms.

"Language!" Esme's scolds.

"Sorry, mom." He grins sheepishly.

"That's not all." I put my hand back on his and try to talk to him but it doesn't work.

"I don't see or hear anything." He states. I frown, shrugging my shoulders and sink into Rosalie. She wraps her arms around me and kisses my forehead.

 _I tried to talk to him but it didn't work._

 _Maybe it only works with me because of the mate bond._

"Bella, whatever your doing right now is stopping me from hearing Rosalie's thoughts." Edward frowns.

 _Do I tell them?_ I ask.

 _If you want to._

"I was talking to, Rose."

"How?" Jasper asks.

"I might have an answer to that." Carlisle says. "It might only work with people you have a deep connection with." He explains. "Try it without physical contact."

I hesitantly move away from Rosalie.

 _Can you still here me?_

 _Your amazing_

"It still works." I smile.

"How do we see if it isn't just the mating bond?" I ask him.

"Try it with someone you have a connection with." I walk over to Jasper.

 _Can you hear me?_  
He smiles and nods.

"Okay this still doesn't explain what happened in the parking lot." Alice says.

My smile instantly drops and I sit back down next to Rose. She wraps her arms around me, pulling me into her.

"Victoria killed my dad and now she's after me next." A tear falls down my cheek and I quickly wipe it away.

I grab Rose's other hand and play with fingers. Everyone starts arguing. I zone out and stare blankly at the wall.

"Everyone just shut up!" Esme yells. We all look at her shocked. "That bitch isn't getting anywhere near my daughter." I think this is the first time I have ever heard her curse.

I turn my head back to the wall when they start yelling again.

"Do you think we can talk about this later? I'm going to take Bella home." I hear Rosalie ask. I think someone replies but I'm not paying attention.

"Bella?" She asks. I snap out of it and look at her.

"What?" I ask.

"Are you ready to go?" I nod and stand up only to fall right back onto the couch.

"Woah." I mumble as I get dizzy.

"Bella, when was the last time you ate?" Carlisle asks.

"A meal or just a snack?" I bite my lip.

"A meal

"About three or four days ago." I mumble.

"Your body is weak and slowing down. You're not leaving until you've eaten something."

I slowly nod. I don't even feel hungry. Rose sits back down beside me and I move so that I can cuddle into her. She wraps her arms around me and I close my eyes. She nuzzles my neck. Our peaceful moment is interrupted by Emmett.

"Bellsy, your phone won't stop buzzing." He hands me my phone. I have six missed calls from Leelah. I quickly call her back and she answers on the first ring.

"Isa." She sobs. I sit up, panicking.

"Lee? What's wrong? What happened?"

"They're moving us. We're being transferred."

"What?! No! They can't. What the hell happened?" Tears fall down my cheeks as I stand up and start pacing.

"They want to try for a baby, Iz. They said they don't want or need us around anymore and that they already called our social worker." She sniffles. I run my fingers through my hair, tugging at the roots.

"Where is Ray?" I ask her.

"She took off after they told us."

"I'll find her, okay? I promise."

"Okay." Ignoring the fact that Carlisle practically forbade me from leaving I quickly get my shoes on. I shove my phone in my pocket and look around for my jacket. Remembering that I left it at home this morning, I finally notice everyone staring at me.

"Can you please take me home? I need to find Raina and call the social worker." I ask Rose. More tears fall as I think about what to say to their case worker.

"Of course."

We get in the car and I lean my head back against the seat, closing my eyes. I'm eighteen; why don't I just become their legal guardian?

Soon enough we get to my house. I get inside and grab my keys before getting in my truck.

After an hour of searching I drive home to find her curled up on the front steps. I get out of my truck and sit down next to her. I quickly text Leelah. I wrap my arm around Raina and she leans into me. Once Lee gets here I wrap my other arm around her.

"You know, it would be nice to have some company here." I say casually.

"What do you mean?" Raina asks.

"It's lonely here. I need some company." It's Leelah who catches on.

"Oh my god! Really?" She asks. They both hug me and be fall backwards.

"Okay, I need to get up and sort out a few things. Tonight you guys will go back and pack up your stuff okay?" They agree and I take them back to their house before going back to the Cullen's.

I walk in the house without knocking and into the living room where I know everyone is waiting. I sit down next to Rosalie.

"I'm sure you are all confused but someone else needs to be here before I can explain." I pause. "Bree!" I yell, knowing she's lurking in the trees around the house making sure that I'm okay and safe. In a matter of seconds she is sitting next to me.

"This is my best friend Bree." I explain.

Edward growls and Bree pins him to the wall. Emmett whistles.

"Isa, are you really sure I can't rip his arms off for touching you?" She pouts, turning around to face me. She looks around the room, her eyes landing on Emmett. Her eyes widen and she stands in front of him. I grin when he places his hand on her cheek. I was right; they are mates.

Rose pulls me into her and I kiss her cheek.

"Alright, Iz, whenever you're ready." Bree says.

Rose stands up, pulling me with her.

"You're going to eat first." She states, gently pulling me toward the kitchen.

After I finished eating we sit back down on the couch. I take a deep breath before starting.

"Well, after Sam found me in the forest, I have was unresponsive." Before I can continue I was interrupted.

"What do you mean when Sam found you in the forest?" Jasper asks.

"After Edward told me I was nothing more than your guy's pathetic human pet, he left me there. I was there for hours, I couldn't move. The pain in my chest was so bad I couldn't stop screaming. It became a dull ache after a month or two. Eventually, Sam found me and took me home."

"You what?!" Alice screeches.

I speak up before Emmett has a chance to attack him.

"It's okay. I already forgave him."

"Bella, how can you forgive him so easily?" Esme asks.

"They same way I forgave you all. If you hadn't left, I wouldn't have met my family." I smile before getting serious again. "Now if you don't mind, this isn't a very happy story and I'd like to get it over with." I squeeze Rosalie's hand and begin the story, leaving out as many details as possible.

"Lauren and her friends had taken a liking to making my life a living hell. On top of that, the ache in my chest was almost unbearable. I met Bree after you guys left. We instantly become very close. Nothing helped though. I just wanted it to stop. After my second attempt, Charlie sent me off to a treatment center. I was there for two and half months. Bree visited every weekend. I got out two weeks before you came back. In those two weeks, we met Leelah and Raina. We instantly became close and are very protective of them. Then we stared the band. They helped me put myself back together." I'm immediately pulled onto Rosalie's lap I take a deep breath and wrap my arms around her. She nuzzles my neck.

I turn slightly so that I'm facing everyone else. I lean back into Rose and look beside me to see Esme sobbing. I reach out and grab her hand. After I moment I let go of her hand, feeling weird about comforting someone who has lied to me multiple times. I may have forgiven them but I haven't forgotten.

I don't see why they're upset. They all lied to me. They clearly don't care about me. Suddenly feeling very uncomfortable, I turn back around and look at Rose. I readjust so that straddling her and rest my forehead on hers.

I close my eyes when she places a lingering kiss on my temple. I rest my head on her shoulder, half asleep. She picks me up and walks to her bedroom. We get into her bed and I snuggle into her embrace.

I'm woken up an hour later by my phone vibrating in my back pocket. I ignore the yelling down the hall and answer the phone.

"Ray? Why are you awake?"

I think she says something but I can't hear from all the yelling down the hall and the shouting from her ex foster parents. Growing worried when I realize she's crying, I quickly get up and run to the living room. No one notices when in.

"Everybody stop yelling!" I yell, being a hypocrite in the process. They all stop and look at me.

"Ray, what happened?"

"They're screaming at us and we don't know why. He hit Lee." I quickly get my shoes on and grab my keys.

"I'm on my way. I want you and Lee to go in your room and lock the door. Pack your clothes and what you want to keep. Forget about everything else, I'll be there soon."

"Okay." I run down the stairs and drive to the house.  
I call her back when I get there.

"I'm here. Just walk straight to the door and don't say anything."

I get out of my truck and walk to the door. I hear yelling and open the door. Peter has his fist raised at Raina and I snap. I grab his fist and push it down with my left hand. I swing my right arm and punch him in the face a few times.

"That the best you can do, girl?" He spits out blood.

"No, but first I want to ask you something. Girls wait in the car." I say calmly. I smirk.

"What makes you think that it's okay to hit a girl?" I question.

"She disrespected me!"

"She's fifteen!" I send another blow to his jaw.

He swings at me but I move out of the way and punch him again. He swings again but I grab his fist in my hand.

"You done yet?"

He grunts and swings again, hitting me. I knee him in his groin making him bend over. I move so I'm slightly behind him and elbow the back of his neck. I then kick him to the floor.

"Now, I'm going to ask you again. Are you done yet?" He nods and I walk out to the truck.

Starting the truck I notice that I need gas. Damn old truck.

Stopping at the pump I turn the truck off.

"Lee, can you open the glove box and hand me the white envelope?"

She hands it to me and I hand Ray a twenty.

"I can't go in like this. You guys can get whatever you want but get me a blue slushy" We get out of the truck and I pump the gas while they go inside. While the tank is filling I grab my phone and lean against the truck. I dial Rosalie's number.

"Hey."

"Hey, I'm sorry that I left like that. I had to pick up Leelah and Raina."

"It's okay. Are you coming back?" She asks.

" I don't think so. Can you come to mine?" I run my fingers through my hair.

"Of course. When?"

"I should be home in around ten minutes. You can come whenever."

"Alright, I'll see you soon." I smile slightly before replying.

The girls walk out just as the tank is full. We get in the truck and drive home.

Walking inside, we take their stuff to the guest room.

"Hey, mouse, do you still like attics and things like that?" I ask her. She nods.

"I was thinking that we could turn the attic into your room and this room into Lee's room." They both grin and go back downstairs with me following behind them. I walk into the kitchen and take some pain killers to dull the pain in my nose and part of my cheek.

I go upstairs to my room and turn on my laptop. I put on iZombie and walk to my dresser. I change into shorts and a black long sleeve. As soon as I'm done changing I hear faint knocking and an 'I'll get it!'.

"Iz! Your girlfriend is here!" I jog down the stairs and grab Rosalie's hand.

"Guys, is it too late to call your social worker?" They shake their head and walk back into the living room. Rose and I walk up to my room and I close the door. She takes one look at my face and anger flashes in her eyes.

"What the hell happened?" She stands in front of me gently cupping the cheek that isn't bruising.

"It's nothing. It doesn't even hurt that bad anymore."

"I'm taking you to Carlisle." She shakes her head.

"I'm fine."

"I'm still taking you." I sigh and she picks me up, climbing out the window.

"Woah, Bells. What happened to you?" Emmett asks.

"You should see the other guy." I smirk. Next thing I know Bree is standing next to me.

"What happened?" She asks.

"Peter." Her jaw drops.

"What's going to happen to Lee and Ray?" She asks.

"I'm going to be their legal guardian." She hugs me, for what reason, I don't know.

"Carlisle!" Rose calls.

"Rose, I told you we don't need to do this. I'm fine."

He walks down the stairs with Esme.

"Bella? I thought you were home. Aren't you supposed to be asleep by n- what happened to your face?" He asks.

"It's just a bruise. I'm fine." He looks it over.

"It will go away in a few days." He smiles. I smirk and look at Rosalie.

"Don't even think about it." She glares. "Uh oh." I hear Jasper mutter. "Told you." Rosalie growls softly and picks me up, blurring to her bedroom.

"Show me what happened." She says firmly.

I place my hand on her cheek and show her. She starts growling.

"Rose, I'm okay."

"No your not. You have a bruise on your nose and cheek and I know your not okay emotionally. I feel it." She growls softly again and before she has the chance to speak, I kiss her. The kiss quickly becomes passionate and heated as we rid each other of our shirts. Our hands roam each other's torso and she walk us backward. We fall onto the bed, our bodies pressed against each other. We both moan at the contact. She suddenly pulls away and moves off of me. Her eyes are pitch black. She runs a hand through her long hair.

"I'm sorry but we both aren't ready for this yet and I have the overwhelming desire to mark you right now."

"What does that mean?" My voice comes out breathy.

"Vampires are very protective of their mate and mark their mate when the mate. Your scents mix and other vampires will know that your mated. When you mate, instead of injecting you with venom, I inject you with something else. I don't know what it is exactly, just that it helps our scents mix."

I take a minute to process the information before replying.

"So that's why your struggling? Not because you want to drink my blood?"

"No. I have no desire to drink your blood, Bella. The vampire in me recognizes you as our mate. I could never hurt you."

"So are you okay now?"

"Yes." I hesitantly lay closer to her. She pulls me into her and caresses my bare waist.

"We have to get you home." She says quietly. I nod and we get up. We out on our shirts and walk downstairs. Emmett goes to tell a joke or make fun of what just happened.

"Not a word." Rose threatens. He immediately shuts up and we go back to my house.

Climbing through my window, I grab my phone and dial the social workers number.

"This is Lisa, how can I help you?"

"I was wondering what I need to do to become Leelah and Raina Viktors legal guardian."

"I can fax you the forms right now and come for a house check next week."

"Okay, thank you." I hang up and walk into my dads room where the fax machine is. I look to the floor as I wait.

I grab the forms and a pen and sit next to Rosalie on my bed. I start filling out the forms.

Finally finishing the forms an hour later I fax them back. I lay down and turn off my lamp so that I can see the glow in the dark stars on my ceiling. Rosalie wraps her arms around me and I drift off into a nightmare filled sleep.

_DREAM_

It was the second time Bree had come to visit me in this place. It was so scary. They lied. This is not a treatment center. It's an asylum. There was so much yelling and the people here were cruel. I ran after Bree.

"Please don't leave me alone in this place!"

Doctors run at me, grabbing my arms and pulling me back to my 'room'. I was screaming and thrashing around as they strap me down. They sedated me heavily and I couldn't move. I lay motionless as I listened to the girl in the next room sing creepy made up songs.

I scream as I sit up, trying to get the doctors creepy smile out of my mind. I'm breathing heavily and Rosalie disappears into my closet. Before I can ask why Leelah and Raina burst into my room.

"What happened?" Lee asks.

"It's okay. It was just just a dream, go back to sleep." They reluctantly leave, closing the door behind them.

I get up and open my window and climb onto the tree, then onto the roof. I wrap my arms around my knees and Rose sits next to me. I lean into her, resting my head on her shoulder and she wraps her arms around me. I show her my dream.

"Did that really happen?" She asks quietly. I nod.

"When Bree found out she had me transferred to a place that I liked." I look up. The clouds shadow the starry sky.

We stayed there for a while.

"Let's go back inside. You need to get some sleep." We climb back inside and into bed.

Our legs entangle. She runs her fingers through my hair and I trace random patterns on her stomach. She begins to purr in contentment and I lightly kiss her jaw before closing my eyes and falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOT EDITED**

I stare and my reflection in the mirror and grab my concealer. I cover up the dark circles under my eyes and grab my eyeliner. I do a small wing and apply mascara. I clasp a necklace around my neck and walk out of the bathroom. I put on my shoes and smooth out my black dress before walking down the stairs. Leelah and Raina are waiting by the door. Both have on similar black dresses.

Leelah drives and I stare out the window. Bree met us there and wrapped her arms around me as soon as I stepped out of the truck.

Kids from school came. Everyone from the station came. The Cullen's came. My mother and Phil came. People that I have never even met before came.

Everyone slowly started to leave when it started to downpour.

The rain dripping from my forehead mixes with my tears and my trembling lips are turning blue. I'm soaking wet from the rain. I place my hand on his gravestone and let out a choked sob.

A hand gently grabs my arm and I look up. Rosalie picks me up and next thing I know we're in her bathroom.

 **Rosalie's pov**

I set Bella down in my bathroom and grab new clothes and towels. I set it down and run the water. I turn back around and grab Bella's hand. She looks at me and I stare into her lifeless eyes. She has makeup running down her cheeks and her eyes are red. I grab her hand and lead her toward the bath. I unzip her dress, letting it fall to the floor and unclasp her necklace. She steps out her shoes and sits in the warm water, pulling her knees up to her chest. She silently looks at me and then at the open space behind her.

I take off my dress and get in behind her. Using the removable shower head on the wall, I wet her hair. Even though her hair is already wet from the rain. I put shampoo in my hand and rub it into her hair. She tilts her head back slightly and I rinse out her hair. I wash her arms and abdomen staying away from her chest.

The water starts to get cold and I stand up. I drain the water and help her stand up. We dry off and I hand her, her clothes. I change into a shirt and a tank top and she puts on shorts and a t shirt. I grab her hand and walk to my bedroom. I grab my hairbrush and sit behind her on my bed. I brush through the knots in her hair. Most of the dye is gone now, it's fading back to her dark brown/red color.

I set the brush down and grab two sections of hair on the sides of her head, braiding them back. I pin them down and stand up. I take her hand and we walk downstairs. She curls up in the corner of the couch pulling her legs up to her chest and I sit next to her.

 _"I'm sorry."_ She says telepathically. I frown before answering.

 _"For what?"_ I ask her.

 _"Being like this."_

 _"Being like what, Bella? You lost your father. It's okay if your not okay."_

 _"Weak."_

 _"You are not weak. You're one of the strongest people I know."_ She weakly smiles. She grabs my hand and laces her fingers through mine.

The doorbell rings and we all look around confused.

"Who would be here?" Jasper asks.

"I don't recognize the scent." Alice says.

"It's Leelah and Raina." Bree says.

"I'll get the door." Bella says. She lightly kisses my cheek before walking out of the room. I grin, excited that I get to see the only two humans that I like besides Bella. Well, I don't like Bella. I love Bella. She's my soulmate.

They walk into the room and I stand up. I hug them after Bree. Just like Bree and Bella, I have become very protective over them as well. Everyone stares at me in shock, not used to me showing affection to anyone other than Bella.

"Rose, why is everyone looking at you like that?" Raina asks. I chuckle.

"I don't usually show affection to anyone."

"What about, Isa? You always do that kind of stuff with her." Leelah says confused.

"Bella, is my girlfriend." I state.

"True." She says slowly. Bella laughs but I can tell it's fake.

She starts to talk to Bree about something but I'm not paying attention to what they're talking about. I'm too caught up in looking at her. She chuckles quietly at something Raina says before looking at me. She smiles slightly and I smile.

"Rose?" Emmett asks.

I snap out of it.

"What?" He laughs and Bella moves to stand next to me.

"You're so whipped." "I am not!" "Are too!" We continue to bicker childishly.

Right before I can yell at him again, lips are smashed to mine. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around Bella's waist, pulling her against me. She wraps her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss.

"Get a room!" Bree yells. Bella immediately pulls back as if remembering we aren't alone. Her cheeks heating up.

"Bells, can I teach you how to skateboard?" Em asks.

"Sure." I look at her confused, already knowing she can.

 _Humor him._ She says, using her gift.

"Alright, let's get dressed and go to the indoor skatepark." He grins.

"Thank you, Em." I say low enough that only the vampires in the room can hear.

"No problem, Rosie." I scowl playfully at the nickname before Bella grabs my hand.

Bella and I walk into my room and into my closet.

"What do I wear?" I ask her while furrowing my eyebrows.

"I never thought you would ask me that." I shake my head, chuckling.

She throws a pair of black tights at me and continues to look through my clothes. She grabs jean shorts, a cropped Metallica shirt and frowns at my shoes. Most of them are heels or shoes that are too nice for an indoor skatepark.

"Put on whatever shoes you want I guess." She hands me the clothes and turns around blushing when I change. Once I'm done we meet Emmett downstairs and the front door.

"I'll be right back." She says before wondering somewhere in the house. I hear her stop walking.

"Hey, I'll see you guys for dinner okay?" She asks.

"Course. We'll see you later." Leelah responds. I hear shuffling and she walks back down the stairs.

"We need to stop at my house so I can change." She glances down at her outfit.

Once we're in the jeep, I grab her hand. It's just us three going.

"Are you staying at my house tonight?" Bella asks.

"Yes, why?"

"So I can tell Leelah and Raina later." She lays her head on my shoulder and I press my lips to the side of her head.

We walk into her house and walk into her bedroom. She changed into an outfit similar to mine and hands me black vans to put on. I put them on while she opens her closet door. She smirks slightly and pulls out her skateboard. Her smirk disappears and she gets a faraway look in her eyes. She sets it down and grabs my hand. Our eyes lock and I caress her cheek with my free hand, her almost blank eyes never leaving mine. I hate this. I hate that she's like this and I can't do anything about it. She closes her eyes and I wrap my arms around her waist. She wraps her arms around my neck and breathes deeply.

We eventually pull away and a tear falls down her cheek. I wipe it away with the pad of my thumb and gently kiss her cheek before we leave.

Emmett and I watch as she does various tricks that I can't bother to ever learn the name of. We leave around five and he drops us off. I hear the girls upstairs along with sniffling. Raina then asks what's wrong.

"Leelah is crying, we should go up there." Before I even finish my sentence, Bella practically runs up the stairs. I follow behind her.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"I don't know, she won't tell me." Raina says desperately.

 **Bella's pov (sry for the pov changes)**

I glance at the phone clutched in Leelah's hand.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" I ask them. They walk out and I sit next to her.

"Lee, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'll be fine. Just boy drama." She lies while fake smiling.

"Your lying. Now tell me what happened."

"This is already a bad day for you I don't want to make it worse."

"It won't. I want to know what's wrong so I can fix it."

"They boy that I like said a mean thing about me to my friend." She mumbles.

"Give me your phone."

"What?!"

"Now, Leelah." I say affirmatively. She puts her phone in my hand and I find the messages that have a screenshot of the conversation.

What do you think of Leelah? Her friend asks.

She's an ugly whore. Was his reply.

"I'm going to kill him!" I angrily run my fingers through my hair.

"Please don't do anything!" She pleads.

"Give me one reason why!" I stand up.

"He's not worth it he's just a jerk."

"Fine, but if I ever see him I will kick his ass." She nods and I hug her before walking out. I walk into my room not really paying attention. I make out Rose slouched against the headboard and curl into her side. Sleepless nights finally catching up to me, I close my eyes and sigh.

"Hello, Bella." My eyes shoot open, immediately focusing on who is in my room.

"Edward." I say coolly.

"Can we talk?" He asks and I nod stiffly.

"We can talk where we have band practice." I take notice of the brief look of panic on Rosalie's face that disappears as quickly as it came. He nods and I get up. I bend over slightly and place my hand on Rose's cheek.

 _I'll be fine._

She nods and I walk out of my room with Edward following behind me. I type in the passcode and we walk in.

"Bella, I would like to apologize for my actions. I was very controlling and never stopped to ask what you wanted. I realize now that we were never meant to be. I'm deeply sorry for the pain and trouble I have caused you. I never meant for any of this to happen and I'm sorry."

"I understand that at the time you were doing what you thought was the right thing to do but by doing that, you also lied to my face and convinced your family to do the same. You not only hurt me but you also hurt Rose. I accept your apology but you also have to apologize to Rosalie."

"Of course, but uh, there's one more thing." He looks down before continuing. "I found my mate." I smile.

"That's great, who is it?"

"Leelah." My smile turns into a glare.

"I swear, if you hurt her in anyway or doing anything she doesn't want you to do, I will kill you! That's not a threat, that's a promise." He gulps.

"I promise I won't do anything to hurt her."

"Okay, should we go back inside then?" I ask.

"Actually, I'm going to go hunt and speak to the family. Tell Rose there's a family meeting later tonight." I nod and go back inside. Just as I walk inside it starts to downpour.

I walk up to my room, passing Raina who by the looks of it, is staying in Leelah's room tonight. I change into shorts and Rose takes off her Metallica shirt before handing it to me. I slip it on and hand her a tank top and shorts to change into. Thunder and lightening cackle outside and the rain gets even louder. The lights begin to flicker before going out completely.

I squint my eyes, trying to find my phone through the darkness. I hear Rose rummaging through my desk drawer and suddenly one by one candles light up the room.

I find my phone and open up my music. I press shuffle and the song kiss me by Ed Sheeran comes on. I grab Rosalie's outstretched hand and let her pull me to an open space in my room. I wrap my arms around her shoulders and bury my face in her neck. Her arms snake around my waist and we slowly sway to the song. With the loud rain and the song playing, this moment couldn't be any more perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I do not own the twilight saga or any of the songs I use in this chapter_** **_or the graduation speech_**  
 **There are a lot of song lyrics so feel free to skip them if you want :]**  
 **Also the graduation party Alice throws is going to be the next night.**

 **Not edited** **so sorry if there are mistakes**

I always thought my father would be at my high school graduation. My mother and Phil are here. She insisted on staying for another week after the funeral so she leaves after this.

Good, the farther away from me the better. That's the best way to keep them safe. I already lost my dad. I cant lose them too. No matter how much I don't like her sometimes, she's still my mom.

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president, or in my case... princess.

When we were ten, they asked again and we answered - rock star, cowboy, or in my case, gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how 'bout this: who the hell knows?!

This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions, its time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere chill. Fall in love - a lot. Major in philosophy 'cause there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again, because nothing is permanent.

So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be... we won't have to guess. We'll know." We all clap after Jessica's speech and they start calling names.

"...Isabella Swan." I hear Jacob and Phil clapping loudly as I shake the mans hand.

After we take the picture we get our real diplomas. After that I left with my mom to go to lunch.

We sit down and order.

"Mom, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm seeing someone." A familiar grin lights up her face.

"Who is it? Did I meet them? What are they like?" She rushes out.

"Her name is Rosalie. Yes, you met her and she's amazing." My cheeks heat up and I shrink back in my chair waiting for her to react.

"Does she treat you right?" She asks.

"Absolutely." I nod firmly.

"Then I approve. That's all that matters to me, Bells." She smiles. "Now, I want you to bring her with you to the airport so I can meet her properly."

"Okay." I agree.

"I never liked that Edward boy. I always had this feeling that he would hurt you." She shakes her head.

"Well, you were right." I force a smile and twirl the straw around my glass.

"Now, Rosalie is the blonde one right?" She asks.

"Yes."

"What is she like?"

"She's amazing. She's not controlling like he was. She listens to what I want. Mom, she's it for me. I know this sounds like its too soon but I'm so in love with her it's crazy." I bite the side of my bottom lip to stop myself from grinning. She doesn't bother hiding her grin as she stands up to hug me.

Our hug was interrupted by the waiter who clears his throat before placing our food on the table and leaving. We eat and talk until it's time to pick up Phil and drive to the airport. Rosalie and I follow their rental car in my truck.

"You take care of my daughter." My mom says sternly while looking at Rosalie.

"Yes, ma'am." Rose nods.

"Bella, promise me you'll take care of yourself. You put your father and I through hell two months ago."

"I promise mom." I smile despite my watery eyes. This could be the last time I see her.

"Okay, one more thing before I miss our flight." She turns to Rose. "Thank you, you have made my daughter very happy. For that I will be forever thankful. She went through hell because of your family." Rose looks down. "But then you came back and I'm not talking about your family. You make my daughter happy. She's my daughter again. So thank you." She hugs Rose. I hug my mom tightly, closing my eyes and breathing in her perfume.

Pulling back, my mom and Phil walk off to board the plane and Rose grabs my hand. 

Getting back to my house, I see Edward and Lee on the couch. She laughs at something before grinning at me. I smile fakely and Rose and I go to my room. I turn on my tv and Rose grabs movies. She holds up the movies and I smile slightly. She picked the Conjuring and the Poltergeist.

"How did you know those are my some of my favorite horror movies?" I ask her.

"Bree. Before we start these, can you guys stay at the house tonight?"

"Sure, who's going to be there? I thought you guys we going hunting."

"I am. It will be you guys, Esme, Alice, Jasper and possibly Bree."

"Rose, you know we aren't on very good terms. It's still awkward." She looks at me pleadingly and I shake my head. I look away when she pouts so I don't give in.

"Please love, you don't even have to be in the same room as them. You can stay in my room. I'll tell them not to bother you."

"Dammit." I curse, giving in. She grins and kisses my forehead. I press play on the first movie and turn off the light. I take my skinny jeans off leaving my baggy shirt on and sit next to Rose. She places her and on my thigh, her thumb rubbing circles and I lay my head on her shoulder.

I grab my Alice in Wonderland backpack and grab pajamas and clothes for tomorrow. Tight black high waisted shorts and a grey over the shoulder Pink Floyd t shirt for pajamas. A black hoodie and maroon skinny jeans for tomorrow. After I shove the clothes into my bag walk over to the bin with all of my movies. I grab the Nightmare Before Christmas, putting it in the bag and walk over to my dresser. I grab a necklace chain that doesn't have a charm and walk into my dads room.

I close his door behind me and walk over to his dresser. I grab his wedding ring and put it on the chain. I clasp it around my neck and smile slightly. A tear slowly rolls down my cheek and I wipe it away. I take a deep breath and walk back to my room.

I grab my really soft dark blue throw blanket and place it by my bag. I change into black high waisted shorts and a black shirt that says we are young. I slip on my Doctor Who beanie and my sneakers before putting on my 'nerd' glasses and Raina likes to call them. I grab my stuff and walk downstairs. I set my stuff down on the table and look through the cabinets. Finding my strawberry Pocky I stuff that into my bag as well.

"Are my chocolate ones still in there?" Raina asks while jogging down the stairs with her bag.

"Yea." I smile. Leelah follows behind her and grabs her gummy bears. I chuckle and shake my head. We walk outside and get in my truck. 

Before getting out of the truck I look at Ray.

"Remember, you don't have to talk if your uncomfortable. I think Bree might be staying but I'm not sure." I don't bother saying the same to Lee. She's a social butterfly. She can talk to anyone, plus I think she hit it off with Alice.

"Okay." Ray smiles. We grab our stuff and walk up to the door. Before I have the chance to knock, the door is pulled open by Rosalie. I furrow my eyebrows and the three of us look at her in confusion. I make out a blur of her arm moving and hear a camera shutter. She used her vampire speed to take a picture of me. Thankfully, Leelah and Raina weren't paying attention.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"What are you still doing here?" I ask while grinning.

"I wanted to say goodbye." She smiles and i set my stuff down on the steps.

I wrap my arms around her shoulders, my forehead pressed against the side of her neck. She wraps her arms around my waist and we stand there for a few minutes before Emmett starts complaining about wanting to hurry up and leave.

Rosalie takes a step back and lightly kisses my forehead before pulling away completely and jumping into the jeep. The rest of us walk inside and I'm pulled into a hug. My body tenses before I smell the familiar smell honey.

After Bree pulls back she hugs Ray and Lee. I smile at Jasper before a hand is gently placed on my shoulder. I look to my left and see Esme.

"Can we talk?" I nod and hold up a finger telling her to wait a second.

"Ray?" She looks up at me. "I'll be back okay?" She nods and smiles at me reassuringly before conversing with Bree. Raina has social anxiety and doesn't like being around people she doesn't know. I'm very proud of her for trying to talk to Alice. Considering she's only fifteen, we are quite protective of her.

We walk into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

"Why did you guys lie to me?" My eyes start to sting.

"I can only speak for myself when I say this but I thought you were genuinely happy with Edward. So did Rose. I thought I was doing what was best for you but I see now that I wasn't and I should have just told you the truth from the beginning. Then I really regretted not telling you the truth when we came back. Something changed. Edward was even more controlling than he used to be and wasn't treating you like an equal. He wasn't just protective, he was possessive. I really am sorry." Her eyes watered with tears that would never fall and I can tell she means what she said. My shoulders sag and I sigh quietly, my eyes also watering.

"I forgive you." Esme breathes out a sigh of relief and hugs me. I hug her back, thankful that I have my other mom back. My mother is great but she doesn't take care of me. I was the adult growing up.

"Now, if you'd let me, I'd like to get to know you again." She asks pulling back. I smile and nod, wiping under my eyes.

We walk back into the living room where everyone else is.

"Wait." Alice says as if she just remembered something. "You guys have to play a few songs for us!"

"Our equipment is at my house."

"Well, we may have a band room for you here." She grins sheepishly.

"Alice." I say accusingly.

"Don't say it. I know you hate things like this but please just accept it and I won't take you shopping for two months." She says the last part as if it physically pains her to say it.

"Okay." I sigh. We all walk into the big room with instruments.

"What song first guys?" I ask. Bree smirks and taps her forehead signaling for me to talk in her mind.

 ** _Yes?_**

 ** _Let's do yes girl_**. She grins.

"Okay, so I wrote this a few months ago. It's called yes girl." I clear my throat.

 _Could tell you what you wanna hear_

 _Cause the truth is always in the way_

 _I never wanna live in fear_

 _I don't wanna hold back all the things I need to say_

 _Say, say_

 _I got you figured out, you need to have control_

 _You think that I don't know you_ , _I know you, I know_

 _Trying to tell you now, I've been doing what you want_

 _But I won't be your yes girl, no, not anymore_

 _Just let me go, just let me go_

 _Won't be your yes girl, no, not anymore_

 _Just let me go, just let me go_

 _Won't be your yes girl, no, not anymore_

 _You used to always let me in_

 _Do you even know you changed?_

 _And now you're my favorite sin, oh_

 _Cause I'm either on your side or you're a mile away_

 _I got you figured out, you need to have control_

 _You think that I don't know you, I know you, I know_

 _Trying to tell you now, I've been doing what you want_

 _But I won't be your yes girl, no, not anymore_

 _Just let me go, just let me go_

 _Won't be your yes girl, no, not anymore_

 _Just let me go, just let me go_

 _Won't be your yes girl, no, not anymore_

 _No, I won't do it anymore_

 _I won't do it anymore_

 _I got you figured out, you need to have control_

 _You think that I don't know you, I know you, I know_

 _Trying to tell you now, I've been doing what you want_

 _But I won't be your yes girl, no, not anymore_

 _Just let me go, just let me go_

 _Won't be your yes girl, no, not anymore_

 _Just let me go, just let me go_

 _Won't be your yes girl, no, not anymore_

 _Not anymore_

"Wow." Alice says.

"Now what song?" Lee asks.

"How about our cover of take my hand?" I suggest. They agree and sing with me.

 _Hey Hey_

 _Hey Hey_

 _Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem_

 _Sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them_

 _I know that people say we're never going to make it_

 _But I know we're going to get through this_

 _(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)_

 _Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now_

 _(Close your eyes don't let me let you go)_

 _Don't, Don't, Don't_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Take my hand tonight_

 _Let's not think about tomorrow_

 _Take my hand tonight_

 _We could find some place to go_

 _Cause our hearts are locked forever_

 _And our love will never die_

 _Take my hand tonight_

 _One last time_

 _The city sleeps and we're lost in the moment_

 _Another kiss says we're lying on the pavement_

 _If they could see us they would tell us that we're crazy_

 _But I know they just don't understand_

 _(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)_

 _Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now_

 _(Close your eyes don't let me let you go)_

 _Don't, Don't, Don't_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Take my hand tonight_

 _Let's not think about tomorrow_

 _Take my hand tonight_

 _We could find some place to go_

 _Cause our hearts are locked forever_

 _And our love will never die_

 _Take my hand tonight_

 _One last time_

 _Hey Hey_

 _Hey Hey_

 _The raindrops_

 _The tears keep falling_

 _I see your face and it keeps me going_

 _If I get lost your light's going to guide me_

 _And I know that you can take me home_

 _You can take me home_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Take my hand tonight_

 _Let's not think about tomorrow_

 _Take my hand tonight_

 _We could find some place to go_

 _Cause our hearts are locked forever_

 _And our love will never die_

 _Take my hand tonight_

 _One last time_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Take my hand tonight_

 _Let's not think about tomorrow_

 _Take my hand tonight_

 _We could find some place to go_

 _Cause our hearts are locked forever_

 _And our love will never die (Love will never die)_

 _Take my hand tonight_

 _One last time_

I catch my breath and see Alice recording me. I stick my tongue out at her and look at Raina.

"Paralyzed?" I take a deep breath and nod.

 _Have you had a million reasons why you wish you'd never seen the truth?_

 _Have you looked into the mirror and the problem's staring back at you_

 _I can't control myself, don't know who I've been_

 _And who is this monster wearing my skin?_

 _A movie in black and white. When will it end?_

 _'Cause every time I scream no one hears me_

 _It feels like I'm paralyzed,_

 _and I can't_

 _escape from the prison I'm_

 _living in._

 _I'm naming the voices in my head_

 _They keep on telling me to give in_

 _But it's making me stronger_

 _Fight a little longer_

 _I'm gonna bring me back to life_

 _And I won't be paralyzed_

 _Have you searched for something deeper out of fear that life's a lonely road?_

 _Have you roamed the darkest corners of the earth until you're just a ghost?_

 _I can't control myself, don't know who I've been_

 _And who is this monster wearing my skin?_

 _A movie in black and white. When will it end?_

 _'Cause every time I scream no one hears me_

 _It feels like I'm paralyzed,_

 _and I can't_

 _escape from the prison I'm_

 _living in._

 _I'm naming the voices in my head_

 _They keep on telling me to give in_

 _But it's making me stronger_

 _Fight a little longer_

 _I'm gonna bring me back to life_

 _And I won't be paralyzed_

 _I'm not afraid, I can face my demons_

 _Even if they tear me down_

 _If I fall, let me fall, it might take time_

 _But I'll find my own way out_

 _It feels like I'm paralyzed,_

 _and I can't_

 _escape from the prison I'm_

 _living in._

 _It feels like I'm paralyzed,_

 _and I can't_

 _escape from the prison I'm_

 _living in._

 _I'm naming the voices in my head_

 _They keep on telling me to give in_

 _But it's making me stronger_

 _Fight a little longer_

 _I'm gonna bring me back to life_

 _[2x]_

 _It feels like I'm paralyzed_

 _feels like I'm paralyzed_

 _But it's making me stronger_

 _Fight a little longer_

 _I'm gonna bring me back to life_

 _And I won't be paralyzed_

"In our bones?" Leelah asks. We nod.

 _We are wild flowers_

 _The city is our field of gold_

 _We've got wild fire_

 _In our bones_

 _We're born to be electric_

 _You and me, we're painting neon under our skin_

 _It's a force you shouldn't mess with_

 _Cause you and me, we're glowing bright_

 _Radioactive_

 _Bruises come and go_

 _But our hearts beat louder_

 _Than the thunder from the storm_

 _In our darkest hours_

 _We are not invincible_

 _But we're both stronger than we know_

 _In our bones_

 _In our bones_

 _We've got super powers_

 _The city is our silver screen_

 _Running 'round this little town_

 _Wild and free_

 _We're born to be electric_

 _You and me, we're painting neon under our skin_

 _It's a force you shouldn't mess with_

 _Cause you and me, we're glowing bright_

 _Radioactive_

 _Bruises come and go_

 _But our hearts beat louder_

 _Than the thunder from the storm_

 _In our darkest hours_

 _We are not invincible_

 _But we're both stronger than we know_

 _In our bones_

 _In our bones_

 _We are wild flowers_

 _The city is our field of gold_

 _We've got wild fire_

 _In our bones_

 _Bruises come and go_

 _But our hearts beat louder_

 _Than the thunder from the storm_

 _In our darkest hours_

 _We are not invincible_

 _But we're both stronger than we know_

 _In our bones_

 _In our bones_

 _In our bones_

 _In our bones_

 _In our bones_

 _In our bones_

Esme looks at me gobsmacked.

"When Rosalie said you could sing I didn't know what to expect. You guys are amazing." She smiles and I tilt my head down, letting my hair cover my tinted cheeks.

"Thank you, Raina and I wrote that a few weeks ago." I smile. I notice that Jasper looks conflicted about something he was thinking about and I turn to everyone else.

"Can you give Jasper and I a minute please?" I ask.

"Yea sure." Alice grins, probably already seeing the outcome of our conversation.

They all walk out of the room and I use my shield to make sure they can't here us. I've been practicing.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Bella?" He asks.

"You look conflicted, I was wondering why." I really want to bond with Jasper. Even if it's something stupid. We're a lot a like.

"I was just thinking about how when you showed us your gift. Carlisle said people you have a deep connection with. Why did it work with me and not Emmett?" He asks.

"I do have a connection with you. We have a lot in common and we're very alike. Even though we aren't very close I do still consider you my brother." I smile at him.

"But I attacked you. I could've killed you." He makes a choking noise.

"That look on your face right now, proves to me that you won't hurt me. The night of my birthday, that wasn't completely you. I know you didn't want to hurt me. You would have been perfectly fine if I wasn't Edwards singer. Your an empath and blood lust is an emotion." I explain. He grins and blurs in front of me, wrapping his arms around me. I laugh and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I never even thought about it that way, thank you."

"Your welcome, Jas." I grin and we meet everyone back in the living room.

I sit down in between Raina and Esme and Raina lays her head on my lap. I run my fingers through her hair.

"Want to play twenty one questions?" Leelah asks. Everyone agrees.

"Bella what's your favorite movie?" Alice asks.

"Girl interrupted." I state. Ray and Lee said The breakfast club and Bree says Mean Girls.

"What's your favorite color?" Jasper asks.

"I don't really have one." Bree says purple and Ray says midnight blue while Lee says pink.

We continue answering questions until it starts to get late and we go change. I put on shorts and a shirt and Ray puts on Batman pajamas while Lee put on Minnie Mouse pajamas.

We put in the movie I brought and grab our snacks before the three of us squeeze under my throw blanket.

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!" We sing along. The vampires in the room look at us in amusement as we keep singing along.

After the movie I go to Rosalie's room to go to sleep, ignoring the dull ache in my chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, I find myself very annoyed that Mike will not leave me alone. We ran into him at the diner. We had just gotten back from a shopping trip. We being Rose, Leelah, Ray and I. He stopped me as I walked out of the bathroom. Even after high-school he will not leave me alone.

"Please Bella. One chance." He begs for the third time. I clench my fist, closing my eyes and breathe deeply.

"I've told you before and this is the last time I will say this. I do not like you Mike. I will never like you. I am with Rosalie." I say slowly while glaring at him.

"So, is that a yes or a no?" He asks. I groan and turn to walk away but he grabs my arm. I immediately spin around toward him while swinging my other arm back, punching him in the nose. He lets go of me and grabs his now bleeding nose.

"Do not touch me." I practically growl. "I cannot formulate an expression using tangible words from any language that would even began to express just how much you piss me off. That is a definite no." I stomp off towards Rosalie and see her laughing at what I just said.

My anger vanishes the second I see her smile. My shoulders sag and I go to sit back down next to her. Instead she pulls me onto her lap, wrapping her arms around me.

"Hi." I grin as she says hi back. I ignore the weird looks that we're receiving and turn my body more to take a drink of my coke.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" I ask while drumming my fingers on Rosalie's forearm, eager to go and see Jake. Thankfully, we left really early this morning so I still have time to go see Jake for a while before the party.

"Well after the party, you are staying over and Bree will stay at your house with the girls." She smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. I stop drumming my fingers, my eagerness replaced with worry.

 ** _You okay?_**

 ** _I will be._** She smiles reassuringly. I lightly squeeze her arm.

"You guys ready?" I turn back the girls.

"Yea." They grin. They share the same look and I narrow my eyes at them.

"What are you up to?" I ask while leaning forward, my hands under my chin.

"Nothing." They reply simultaneously. I narrow my eyes further and Raina chuckles nervously. I fix my glare on her, looking in her eyes.

"We're pranking Bree!" She yells. "How do you do that? It's like your looking into my soul." She says dramatically while putting a hand to her chest.

I smile innocently and lean back against Rosalie. We get up and leave a few minutes later.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"We talked about this, Jake! What don't you understand?" I run my fingers through my hair and turn away from him, facing the scenery instead.

"Then we're talking about it again! Why are you still involved with him? They left you, Bella!" He yells stepping closer to me. I take a step backwards almost losing my footing and falling.

"I'm not involved with him. I'm involved with someone else!" Angry tears falls from my eyes and he steps even closer.

"Well maybe I can change your mind then." He mutters. Before I can ask him what he means, his lips are on mine. A sound of protest escapes my lips and I raise my hands up to his shoulders to try to shove him harshly.

He pulls away after what feels like forever and I swing my arm back, punching him I the jaw. I cry out and hold my hand. I go to walk away but he gently grabs my other arm. I ignore him and grab my keys out of my pocket with my uninjured hand. He grabs my keys and stands in front of me.

"Give me my keys." I demand as a sob escapes past my lips.

"At least let me drive you to the treaty line." He pleads.

"No. I'll just walk then. Don't even think about following me." I glare at him and walk away.

I pull my phone out of my pocket and call the Cullens house phone, hoping that someone stayed behind and didn't go hunting.

"Hello?" I sigh in relief, though its covered by a sob.

"Esme? Can you come get me from the treaty line." I sniff, wiping away the never ending tears.

"I'll be right there." The phone beeps and I sit on the side of the road, not baking able to stay standing.

I hear thunder and it starts to pour so I move under a tree. A few minutes later a black car skids to a stop in front of me and I get up using the hand that isn't throbbing. I get in the car but not before hearing wolves howling.

"What happened?!" She asks as soon as I'm in the car.

"He kissed me and I punched him. Hard." I lean my head back against seat, closing my eyes.

"Your hand is probably fractured. Carlisle will look at it. As for Jacob, he was out of line and it was not your fault. He should also hope he never sees Rose." She shakes her head.

We walk inside and go straight to the living room where Carlisle is. He looks at my hand before nodding.

"It's definitely fractured. You'll need to wear brace for a few weeks." He blurs upstairs, coming back with a brace. While he's putting it on I wipe away the tears that won't stop coming.

I sit on the couch after pulling on one of Rose's hoodies. Esme sits next to me and I lean into her, thankful for having her as my mother figure.

"Thank you, mom." I whisper. I hear her gasp slightly and I smile. It wasn't the first time I called her that, cause that's what she is, my mom.

"For what, dear?" She asks.

"Being here. Sorry I'm so needy." She moves slightly so that she's facing me but before she can speak Carlisle speaks up from the doorway, nearly giving me a heart attack in the process.

"You aren't needy." He says sternly while sitting on the other side of me, putting his arm behind me as well so I'm leaning into both of them. I sigh quietly and he smiles.

"It's true. You are not needy." Esme says.

I lean my head back, closing my eyes.

"If you say so." I mumble. Carlisle kisses my forehead.

"They should be here soon. They didn't go far because of the party." Esme says.

"Right, the party." I sigh dramatically. I am so getting drunk tonight.

They chuckle and I feel myself start to drift off so I lean on Esme's shoulder. 

I wake up in the car and look around me.

"We're on the way to your house so you can change." Rose explains placing her hand on my thigh. I put my uninjured hand on hers noticing that she's angry.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"I should kill him." She growls.

"Rose, I know that's not all that's bothering you."

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Tonight we're just going to have fun." I reluctantly agree and we pull into my driveway.

We go inside and music is blaring. I go upstairs to the source of the music and walk into Leelah's room. They're getting ready and dancing around to Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes. I laugh when Raina does the air guitar. She grabs Rose and I's hands pulling us into the room. We continue dancing for a few more songs before I excuse Rose and I so I can walk her out and start getting ready.

"Okay, I'll see you at the party." I say somewhat awkwardly. Rose chuckles.

"I'll see you there." She kisses my forehead before leaving.

I go into my bathroom after putting on my dress and grab my makeup bag. Looking at my long hair in the mirror, I have the sudden urge to cut it off.

Grinning widely, I grab scissors and start cutting my hair. By the time I was finished my hair was chin length. It had been half way down my back. I shake my head a few times and run my fingers through my hair with the hand that doesn't have a brace.

"Leelah! Can you bring me the broom!" I yell loudly.

"Yah!" A minute later she knocks on the bathroom door.

"Did you knock something over again?" She asks. I stick my arm through the door so she can't see my hair. She hands me the broom.

"Thanks and no, I did not knock anything over." She laughs and I shut the door.

I sweep up the pile of hair and through it away. Looking in the mirror I grin and start my makeup. After I finish my black smokey eye I put on cherry chapstick and walk into my room.

However, before I make it to my room I hear Raina scream. I turn my head and laugh loudly.

"What did you do to your hair?!" She asks while Leelah runs out to the hallway.

"What happe-holy mother of fudge!" She yells. Raina and I burst out laughing.

After I stop laughing I wipe under my eyes to make sure my makeup didn't smear.

"Yea, so, I cut my hair." I grin sheepishly. "You like it?" I shake out my hair.

They both nod quickly.

"I'm just really surprised is all." Leelah says.

I laugh practically buzzing with happiness. It's a strange feeling. A new one. I haven't been this happy since Phoenix. Sure, Edward made me happy but there was always something missing. Like this hole was in my chest and now that I'm with Rose it's gone. Things are finally looking up.

I go back into my room and put in on my black heeled ankle boots and pray that I won't trip in them while walking down the stairs.

The girls finish getting ready and we leave for the party.

Pulling up to the Cullen household, we get out of the car and instantly hear the loud music. Down on me by Jeremiah was playing.

We walk inside and I immediately go to the balcony knowing that's where Rosalie is.

"Hey." I say quietly knowing she can still hear me over the music.

"Hey, baby." She smiles softly and grabs my hand before doing a double take.

I chuckle and she twirls my hair around her finger.

"Like it?"

"You look beautiful." My cheeks heat up and I tilt my down.

"Wanna go to our place for a bit?" I ask her. Neither of us like parties very much.

"Do you even have to ask?" She says playfully. I smile and grab her hand. We walk through the house until we get to her bedroom door and we grab the bag with towels and bathing suits. We go through the big window and I climb on her back.


	7. Sorry, guys

So, I'm really not happy with this story at all. I'm going to go back and fix up the chapters until I'm happy with them. I'll keep these versions of chapters 1-6 posted while I'm working on them and swap them out when they're done. I'll also still be working on chapter 7 because that's not even anywhere near finished. I'm so sorry, guys. I'm also not happy with the title so if you have any suggestions let me know.


End file.
